


Rabbit

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, don't ask how, sudden bunny ears, tamaio, tamaioweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Sometimes you take a nap and additional animals ear appear, but that doesn't stop Tamaki from seeing what has Iori so huffed and puffed.





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> TamaIo week is here! Enjoy my little fic with little explanation. Sometimes the answer is just "why not?".
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tamaioweek

Tamaki never means to make Iori angry, in fact he wishes he knew the future just to make him happy.

“How was I supposed to know I was bothering him.” Tamaki sighs, he waits in the kitchen for breakfast. Being up before the Sun rises however means it will be a long while before that. Usually he is last to role out of bed courtesy of Sougo waking him up. Tamaki just didn’t feel like sleeping, not after making Iori upset. He gets bored of the phone, no game could distract him at this time. His hunger gets the best of him and he decides a pre-breakfast would be safe since no one was around to tell him otherwise.

“I know I bought it recently, it better be here.” Tamaki opens the fridge and sees his precious Ousama Pudding there waiting, two of them! A new flavor he had enjoyed so much had to take some for later. He grabs them, ready to vacuum them both up but pauses. “Maybe...Iorin will like me again with this.” He takes both and walks to Iori’s room, ready to walk right.

“Iorin, I have pudding, will you let me in now-” The door quickly slams on him.

“Don’t!” Iori quietly yells, not wanting the rest of his unit mates to wake up. “Why are you even here again?”

“You were mad at me last night and I wanted to make it up, but I still don’t know what I did.” Tamaki says, still pushing on the door. “You always let me come in what’s wrong?”

“No, you always barge in.” Iori explains, clearly too weak to push back the door and struggles. “Right now I’m just not...feeling well.”

“You’re sick? Oh no!” Tamaki panics, pushing the door open and Iori to the ground. “Why were you holding it back, you need to be in bed if you’re sick!” Tamaki puts the puddings down to check Iori’s temperature, but now he’s gone back to his bed with the covers over him.

“I told you last night I didn’t want you to see me.” Iori’s words are muffled by the blanket covering him.

Tamaki has had enough of this teasing. “If you’re sick let me help you.” He pulls off the blanket before Iori has the chance to stop him, and now he sees what Iori means by “sick”. He is still the same for the most part, hair still the nice dark blue and his coordinated pajamas match. The additions of two rabbit ears and a puffy tail however were not part of his usual look.

“Iorin, were you playing a game without me.” Tamaki touches the ears, they don’t come off.

“Ahh!” Iori lets out a moan, covering his ears and mouth after doing so. “You...don’t do that.”

“Do what, this?” Tamaki does it again, now with his tail. “Thy feel real, how do have them staying on so good.”

“S-Stop it.” Iori wriggles, attempting to push his hand away but falls into his pillow. “I just...I took a nap yesterday and woke up with these...I don’t know what to do.” His ears droop, Tamaki in awe of it.

“So...you aren’t mad at me?” 

“I have a lot more pressing things going on right now.” Iori huffs, ears pushed back now in annoyance. “If I’m mad it’s because you forced your way in like always!” Tamaki ignore Iori’s comment, pulling the bunny boy into his arms. “What are you-”

“Iorin still likes me, I’m so happy!” Tamaki smiles, petting Iori’s ears. He looks down, the small puffball tail is wagging fast. “When rabbits move their tails, does it mean they’re happy?”

Iori pulls away, though not completely, ears erect. “That...is just a natural response to a hug!”

“So Iorin likes my hugs.” Tamaki smirks, moving in to rub his nose on Iori’s own. “This is how rabbits express their love since they can’t hug, right?”

“I’m not really...a rabbit.” Iori tries to push away, but the nose rub soon turns to a nose kiss, then a cheek kiss, and eventually a small kiss with a nibble on his new ears. “It’s weird!” Iori shivers from the small bites.

“This is?” Tamaki smiles, continuing his love bites. Iori shivers, falling more into Tamaki’s arms as he fails to think of a way out of this situation. Tamaki moves his hand to Iori’s cheek, gently bringing him in. “I hope Iorin keeps his ears and tail.” He goes in for a kiss but stops, suddenly water is on his hand and he sees tears sliding down Iori’s face.

“I...don’t…want these.” Iori cries, rubbing his eyes to wipe the tears away. “I can’t be on stage like this, and everyone w-will laugh at me.” 

Tamaki panics, he came to apologize not make it worse! He suddenly remembers, the pudding! He gets up and grabs his peace offering. “Iorin look, I wanted to bring you a snack! Let’s share them together okay?”

Iori sniffs. “You never share…”

“Well, I had this before. And while it’s the best flavor I’ve had, I think you need it to.” He hands it to Iori, his breath held from anticipation. “We can wait for these to go away together.”

Iori reaches out and takes the snack, Tamaki sitting next to him while they eat. He stares at it first, wipes his remaining tears away, and begins to eat. Before he can take his next bite another mouth sneaks in to take it. 

“Hey! You said this was mine.”

“Can’t help myself, when I see what I like…” Tamaki leans in, kissing some leftover pudding on Iori’s lip. “...I have to take a bite.”

“S-Stop that!” He turns away, eating his pudding and protecting what he has from his giant partner.


End file.
